My Little Angry Bird - Revenge is Magic (Re-do)
by BlowholeGuy24
Summary: When a weird portal sucks up the mane 4 angry birds and the pigs, they all end up in Ponyville and meet the Mane 6. But the REAL adventure starts when the Angry Birds launch into the magical land of Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

My Little Angry Birds

-An Angry Birds and My Little Pony Crossover-

It was just any other day in the fields where the birds and pigs roam.

The four birds; Red, Blue, Yellow, and Black were protecting and loving on their eggs, and the red one put some straw in their nest, to keep them comfy.

But without warning, a purple and pinkish portal opened near the birds (like the one in AB Space, only it was on the ground).

The Birds were confused at the site of this. "What is that thing?""Why is it here?" they wondered.

They didn't know that this was going to be their weirdest adventure yet.

The portal sucked up the three eggs. And that's when the birds go screaming.

They look at the portal with an angry look, and without a choice, the birds jumped into the portal, considering how they might never get back.

But the black one was really ticked off. Without warning anybody, it exploded and went straight shot at the portal.

And when they left the pigs were planning to take the eggs.

There were all the pigs there; Small, Medium, Large, Helmet, Mustached, and the King Pig himself.

Pigs looked at the nest and noticed they were already gone. And they noticed bird tracks heading to a portal.

The Pigs all looked at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Ponies meet the Birds

It was any other day at Ponyville, Equestria. Twilight Sparkle was in her library reading her books, and Spike still sleeping.

"Finally, just what I asked for," Twilight said," a nice peaceful day".

Soon Pinkie Pie rushed in her house…well, uh…tree, doh, whatever, and starting screaming at the top of her lungs (as usual). "HIYA, TWILIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!"

Twilight started to jump a bit. It even woke up Spike (that figures) and looked at Pinkie, "Hey, Pinkie, What's up?"

"Well, uh. The Ceiling, a few books, Spike…" Pinkie was about to finish when Twilight interrupted.

"That's not what I meant," Twilight stated, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to remind you that we have a picnic today with the girls, remember?"

"Oh, that's right. I forgot"

"Well come on Silly Billy." Pinkie said as she pulled Twilight's hoof, and ran out the door.

"Keep an eye on the place, Spike" Twilight told Spike.

"Yeah, yeah." Spike replied as he pulled on the covers and went back to sleep.

Twilight and Pinkie stopped to pick up Rainbow Dash in her cloud relaxing.

She awoke when she noticed Twilight and Pinkie.

"Hey Girls, what's up?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Why does everypony keep asking me these kinds of questions?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Twilight chuckled, "C'mon Rainbow, time for the picnic."

"Sweet!"

The 3 ponies went to get the rest of the girls, Applejack, Rarity, and were on their way to Fluttershy's cottage.

Applejack knocked, "C'mon sugarcube, time to get goin'."

There was no answer.

Rainbow Dash groaned, "C'mon Fluttershy, We gotta GO!"

There was still no answer.

Rainbow Dash was getting angry, "IF YOU DON'T COME OUT I'M GONNA…"

She was interrupted when the door opened, and out popped Fluttershy's head.

"Hi" Fluttershy said quietly.

"It's time to get going Fluttershy", Twilight told her.

"Sorry that took so long, I had to…"

A purple pinkish portal that popped out of the sky interrupted her.

"My, what is that?" Rarity asked.

Suddenly it looked like those four different comets were heading right for Fluttershy's cottage.

Twilight yelled, "Hit the deck, everypony."

These comets had different colors; red, blue, yellow, and black and finally hit the house.

"What in tarnation was THAT?" Applejack asked.

Pinkie said, "Let's go look!"

"Pinkie, no!" Rarity yelled.

Soon all the ponies rushed in and found these pretty big ball-like creatures jumping off from wall to wall and finally all of them reached the middle of the room, pretty banged up and bruised.

The ponies took a look at the creatures, and they almost looked like birds, only they didn't have any wings or legs.

"What are they?" Twilight asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Pigs are back

**-Fluttershy's cottage-**

When the ponies took a long look at the birds Pinkie just had to poke it with a stick.

Twilight interrupted, "Pinkie, stop it!"

Suddenly the Red one (the one that was poked at) woke up from its slumber and began looking at the ponies with an angry look.

"What's**he** so angry about?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Maybe they just need a little love," Fluttershy suggested as she was walking up to the birds.

But the yellow one woke up and was overprotective and stood in front of the birds and gave Fluttershy an angry look.

"Oh my…um…ok" Fluttershy said quietly as she was backing away.

"What in great horny toads do you think those things are?" Applejack asked anypony.

"They're good for one thing," Rainbow Dash told them.

"What's that?" Twilight asked.

"Throwing", as she replied with a grin and threw the yellow one across the room.

Again, and only the yellow one went bouncing on the walls, ceiling, and floor while the other birds woke up.

"Well, I think that these birds are just ADORABLE." Rarity commented as the black one blushed (And yes, angry birds have feelings besides anger).

"Well, do you know what they are, Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked her.

"Well, I…uh…I've never seen birds like these before", Fluttershy said.

"Maybe we can find info on these birds in the library," Twilight said, "I'm sure we can find something on these birds".

**-The Library-**

"Hmmm", Twilight thought as her head was in the book of birds.

"Do ya know what these kinds of birds are, Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"I can't find anything on these birds," Twilight said as she popped her head out of the book, "I can't find the same bird species".

"We should throw a party for these birds!" Pinkie shouted as the three tiny blue ones jumped up and down with joy.

And The Red one poked the three birds with his beak and shook his head in denial.

"That red one REALLY needs a party", Pinkie said.

As the Red one looked out the window, and screamed. The other birds wanted to know what all the commotion was, and then they ALL screamed.

They saw the Pigs…ALONG WITH THEIR EGGS being taken away out of town.

Suddenly Rainbow Dash appeared, "Hey, what's with all the screaming?"

She and the others noticed their frustration, and soon enough the birds all jumped out of the window and following the pigs.

"Rainbow Dash, where have all the birds gone?" Twilight asked.

"They jumped out the window to follow some green pigs" Rainbow replied.

"GREEN pigs?" Rarity asked, "Ugh. How revolting".

"They also have some eggs." Rainbow Dash added.

"That must be why them birds are so angry all the time." Applejack added in.

"We've got to follow them" Twilight said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Pig Protection

**-Outside of Ponyville-**

In the distance from the hills you can see the pigs running with eggs strapped to their backs, and the birds chasing them in anger, and the mane 6 following them.

The pigs soon hid in their fort made of wood. The birds gathered around in a huddle to discuss their plan. Pinkie soon joined in.

"What are we talking about", Pinkie said in the huddle, which surprised the birds.

Soon, the yellow one pulled out a slingshot. The ponies were all surprised.

"What in tarnation is that thing?" Applejack asked.

"It looks like a giant sling shot", Twilight said in amazement.

"Is it safe?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

The red bird was getting near the rubber band doohickey or whatever.

"What on Equestria is that bird doing?" asked Rarity.

The bird was almost ready to launch.

You can here the black one squawking in Angry Bird language, "Ready…Aim…FIRE!"

The Angry Bird was launched.

"Yeah, you get them, Red!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"Red?" Twilight asked.

"You don't think I can come up with a nickname every minute, do you?"

(F.Y.I., the birds will have nicknames, Red, Blue, Speedy, and Blacky [the one Pinkie came up with])

The bird finally hit their fort. Destroyed into ruble, the pigs ran to a little-bit-tougher fort.

"WOW, DID YA SEE THAT, TWILIGHT? HE GOT THOSE PIGS IN ONE SHOT!" Pinkie yelled at Twilight.

The next fort was a bit tougher; it had ice walls, and a helmet pig inside.

They launched Red, but did little damage.

"Aw, c'mon, you gotta be tougher than THAT!" the rainbow-haired pony yelled in the distance.

Blue was soon launched and in the middle of his flight, he split into three other copies, which destroyed the ice but didn't hurt the helmeted one.

Red felt better for another go, and hit the helmet pig.

"Another score for the birds," Pinkie said as she pulled out a score chart," Birds-2, Piggies-0."

The Pigs ran once again to a fort with three layers of wood and a pig with facial hair.

"I certainly adore that pig's mustache", Rarity said as, 'moo-stache'.

Speedy was soon launched.

"Wait," Twilight said, "Red is tough, and Blue can make copies, but what can Speedy do?"

The yellow bird soon approached the wood-made fortress, and he went very fast towards the pig. And did he get him? You bet he did!

Rainbow Dash was amazed, "Whoa… this one is definitely the best!"

The next one was a lot tougher. This one was made out of rocks, and none of them, not even Red could get through it.

"HOLD ON THERE!" Pinkie yelled at BlowholeGuy24.

What?

"That's not all the birds!"

What do you mean? I got them all; Red, Blue, Speedy, and…O_O…oh, right…uh…sorry Pinkie, I guess I forgot about Blacky. Except for Blacky.

"That's better"

Blacky was launched, coming at the pigs at high-speed, when he hit the rocks; he only hit one layer, sadly.

"Is that all that little critter does?" Applejack asked.

After that sentence, he exploded.

"What in the name of Equestria?!"

Stuff was flying everywhere, Pigs, layers of broken rocks, and apparently, Blacky was fine (Weird huh?).

"Great job, Blacky", Twilight congratulated.

Rainbow Dash called from the rubble, "Hey, guys, guess what I found".

"Diamonds?" Rarity asked.

"CAKE?!" Pinkie yelled.

Twilight was confused, "Cake?"

"Everypony loves cake!"

"I found their eggs!" Rainbow yelled.

Everypony was happy, especially the birds, they ran up to their eggs when they heard an unusual sound. Everypony looked back and saw a contraption made of wood, fireworks, a fan, and three pigs inside. Which was the King by the way.

"What in the name of Celestia is that?!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

The fireworks on the side we're both lit, and went straight for the eggs.

"Look out!" Rarity yelled.

The Pig (with freckles) soon grabbed the eggs, with the help of the mechanic Pig for the blueprints of the machine. And flew up to Canterlot laughing.

All of the birds' jaws dropped, even the Mane 6.

"How can those pigs build stuff, anyway?" Pinkie asked, "I mean, they don't have any hands".

"That doesn't matter right now, Pinkie," Twilight commented," The pigs are in Canterlot! We've got to go after them!"

"C'mon everypony, let's go!" Rainbow Dash yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Canterlot Birds

**-Canterlot-**

The mane 6 and the birds were walking through Town Square and nopony was in sight.

"Where is everypony?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know," Twilight replied, "They must be frightened by the giant machine that just flew by".

"Great. Just great." Rainbow complained, "We have no idea where those pigs or the eggs are and nopony will even help us. CAN THIS GET ANY WORSE?!"

And right after that sentence, you guessed it, something did go wrong. The portal in the sky has returned.

Applejack finally asked, "What does it want this time!?"

4 more comets heading towards the fountain in Town Square interrupted her. They all had different colors; white, green, red, and pink.

It soon hit the ground next to the fountain making a crater.

"Do ya think it could be more birds?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't know." Twilight said as she went into the crater.

She poked at the white one with her hoof and it woke up.

The birds were all surprised. It was their other bird friends.

The Red one was REALLY big, and the white one was shaped like an egg. The green one had a huge nose like a boomerang, the pink one looked almost looked like a chicken.

The birds hopped up and down with joy to see the other birds.

"Uh, excuse me, Red," Fluttershy asked quietly, "Do you know these birds".

The red one nodded. And was talking in 'Angry Bird Language'.

"I think I'm getting to understand their language, "Fluttershy said, "He says that this is Big Bro (points at the red one), Boomerang, (pointing at the one with the huge nose), Whitey (points at the egg shaped white one), and Stella (as she points to the pink one)."

"Stella?" Twilight was confused by her un-bird-like name, "What kind of bird-name is Stella?"

"Well that may be your opinion, Twilight," Rarity said, "But I think that's a wonderful name for her."

Stella smiled when she heard Rarity say that.

"Well, it's all well and nice to meet you all," Rainbow Dash said flying, "But we got to get some certain eggs from certain pigs".

The 4 new birds gasped in horror. And their eyebrows started to go down.

Applejack ran behind Pinkie for cover, "Not this again".

Red poked at them with his beak and gave them a serious look (Not like Fluttershy's STARE). The birds started to calm down and nodded to help get the eggs back.

"All right then!" Rainbow yelled, "So you Birds in or what?"

The Birds shouted like the Chiefs getting a touchdown.

"They said 'Yeah' really loud", Fluttershy translated.

"Yeah, Fluttershy I think I know that".

"Ooh. Look at that!" Pinkie yelled, "MORE BUILDINGS TO DESTROY!"

"Yeah! Let's do this thing!" RD yelled in approval.

**-Canterlot Castle (Princess' throne room)-**

Princess Celestia was pacing in her throne room. When all of the sudden; two of the guards came bursting in as if they looked like they had bad news (Which they did).

"Guards!" The princess said in surprise, "What's wrong".

"Princess, There is a giant machine outside throwing fireworks at everypony", Guard #1 said.

"Yeah, and there's no telling when they could-"

An explosion came from behind the two guards. And there was a contraption of some sort.

It had about 6 boxes of wood on it, 4 red fireworks on each side, 2 sets of metal wheels, 1 front propeller, and a giant pig with a crown inside (And two other ones).

The Mechanic Pig and Freckles pig gave BlowholeGuy24 an annoyed look.

Heh. Sorry about that. And two more which were the Mechanic Pig and Freckles pig.

Anyway the machine was coming at full speed towards the princess unicorn…pegasus…whatever.

Celestia tried to avoid it, but it was too late. The propeller knocked her out. And no, the pigs didn't mean to do that.

They all looked at the unconscious princess. They all looked at each other and gave an evil grin.

…

.. . To be Continued…

**Note: Sorry that I didn't include Pinkie Pie that much. I was too focused on Diddy Kong Racing. And now I feel like doing a Diddy Kong Racing and My Little Pony crossover. But I got so many crossovers buzzing around my head like an angry jellyfish. It's driving me CRAZY! Well, till' next time. See ya.**


End file.
